familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Overton County, Tennessee
Overton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of the 2010 census, the population was 22,083. Its county seat is Livingston. Overton County is part of the Cookeville, TN Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Overton County straddles the Eastern Highland Rim, and generally consists of low, rolling hills divided by narrow creek valleys. The backwaters of Dale Hollow Lake, namely the Mitchell Creek and Big Eagle Creek sections, spill over into the northern part of the county. Adjacent counties *Pickett County (northeast) *Fentress County (east) *Putnam County (south) *Jackson County (west) *Clay County (northwest) State protected areas *Alpine Mountain Wildlife Management Area *Jackson Swamp Wildlife Management Area *Standing Stone State Forest (part) *Standing Stone State Park Demographics 2012 Estimate }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 20,118 people, 8,110 households, and 5,920 families residing in the county. The population density was 46 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 9,168 housing units at an average density of 21 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.59% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.09% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.22% from other races, and 0.49% from two or more races. 2.69% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,110 households out of which 29.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 9.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.00% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.90. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.00% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,915, and the median income for a family was $32,156. Males had a median income of $25,287 versus $19,674 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,910. About 12.30% of families and 16.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.40% of those under age 18 and 20.50% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Allons (unincorporated) *Allred (unincorporated) *Alpine (unincorporated) *Crawford (unincorporated) *Hilham (unincorporated) *Livingston (town) *Mineral Springs (unincorporated) *Monroe (unincorporated) *Rickman (unincorporated) 1933 tornado On May 10, 1933, a half-mile wide F4 tornado struck the small community of Beatty Swamps (also referred to as Bethsadia). It destroyed every structure in the town and either killed or injured nearly every inhabitant, with 33 of the 35 deaths occurring in the area. Much of the area was swept clean of debris, a reaper-binder was thrown , and cars were moved hundreds of feet.Assorted Historical Events in Middle Tennessee Grazulis, Significant, pp. 850-851 Notable people * Lester Flatt, Bluegrass musician * Thomas D. Harp, California state senator born in Overton County * Albert H. Roberts, Governor of Tennessee * Catherine "Bonny Kate" Sevier, widow of John Sevier * James T. Davis, On December 22, 1961, Davis – an American soldier – was killed in an ambush at a military airfield in Asia called Bien Hoa. Not too many people outside of Overton County noticed. But as the years went by, the United States increased its military presence in that Asian country (South Vietnam). Eventually America fought a war there called the Vietnam War. And for many years, Davis was considered to be the first American to die in that war. See also * Alpine Institute * National Register of Historic Places listings in Overton County, Tennessee * Standing Stone State Park * [[USS Overton County (LST-1074)|USS Overton County (LST-1074)]] References External links * Official site * Overton County, TNGenWeb - free genealogy resources for the county * Category:Counties of Tennessee Category:Overton County, Tennessee Category:1806 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1806 Category:Cookeville, Tennessee micropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia